


Perfect World

by marblebutts



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblebutts/pseuds/marblebutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L ruins Light's perfect world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect World

**Author's Note:**

> Really dumb thing I wrote back in high school that I'm still really proud of.

Light built, imagined, and created. He longed for a perfect world and he reached for it. Every day, he spent hours upon hours thinking about how to make this world better, happier, cleaner, perfect. Just as planned, as he would put it. Only things he felt were necessary, only things HE would allow. This world took years for Light to improve. Years of sweat and tears put into this very project. He sacrificed time and responsibilities, often times depriving himself of meals and sleep. It was worth it, though. It always was. This world will be perfect one day; he would tell himself that whenever he felt like giving up. This world will be perfect and it will finally be his. It was a goal he strived for and Light Yagami NEVER gave up on his goals. The building blocks of this perfect, unified world were almost complete. He could see it so clear, he could almost taste it.

“Hello, Light Yagami.”

It was L. Of course he would interfere, he always did. Light wanted to tell him to let him be, to push him away and say “You don’t belong in my world.” But he didn’t. He knew he needed to keep his gentleman-like composure if he wanted L to leave. After all, L was looking for a mad-man, not a simple young man with too much time on his hands. No. Light was too close to achieving his goals to make a single mistake.

“Hello L,” Light responded. “What are you doing?” A question. Short and sweet. Brief and uninteresting.

“Just killing some time. We really don’t have much work to do today.” L responded. He looked at Light and added, “What are you doing?”

Of course.

“Nothing,” Light responded quickly. Too quickly. He waited a few seconds before adding, “Killing some time as well.”

L let out a small noise, letting Light know he was listening. “Interesting,” L began. “You seemed like a man that would not waste precious seconds. All work and no play, Mr. Honor Student.”

“Even honor students need to relax sometimes, L.” Light let out a forced laugh. If only L knew how stressful this actually was.

“Here, let me try something.” L said. Light was about to ask what when everything turned red. Red mixed with yellow, white, and eventually black. Black. Darkness. Blank. Nothing. Nothing at all. Everything gone. Everything Light had worked for, all those meals missed, all those sleepless nights, all those precious seconds L was talking about, gone in an instant.

Connection Lost. Server Crashed.

“L! What the hell did you do?” Light yelled into his microphone. He could hear L “hmming” at his question.

“I wanted to make it rain lava.” L responded, his voice monotone as usual. “I thought it would be kind of interesting.”

Light wanted to cringe. He wanted to reach into his computer screen and strangle L. His village was gone. His city, his world. Gone. His castle was the only thing he needed to finish before his world was finally complete. It was all ruined by L’s stupid curiosity.

“Well,” Light heard L sigh on the other end of his headset. “Time to call help center.” Light just sat in silence as he heard L call the help services.

“Hello?” L began. “Yes, I need help rebooting a Minecraft server.”


End file.
